Wintermoor Wikia
WINTERMOOR WIKI HAS MOVED! While content still on this wiki will remain for reference, we have decided to move to Mediawiki! Find our new wiki at Wintermoor.net! Introduction Wintermoor is a collective project, based within a futuristic interstellar humanity. First started as a cooperative Nationstates region, it has since developed into a thriving worldbuilding project, with new pages being added and updated on a regular basis. Realism and accuracy is heavily pursued, while developing new ideas within this realm of knowledge is encouraged. With articles, the Wintermoor Wiki has a little bit of everything to it. Welcome to Wintermoor, a new vision of Humanity. History ''(See Timeline Here)'' In 2033 AD, rising CO2 in emissions began to lead scientists across the Earth to use desperate measures to undo the damage we had done. Portions of the world were undergoing severe drought, famine was becoming evermore widespread, and our cities slowly began to drown beneath the waves. In a desperate bid to remove the carbon in the atmosphere, a fungus known as The Flame was created in a Chinese laboratory, one capable of isolating carbon atoms from chemical bonds. The results were promising in isolated tests, the flame showed to be effective enough to remove the damaging gasses we made. Adjustments were still needed, as it appeared too good at doing what it needed to do. Before anymore tests could have been made, a waterline burst in the lab caused the chamber to break open, unleashing the flame to the world. Very quickly, the surrounding area reacted to the flame. Within days, most plant life in the region had been severely damaged or killed entirely, and the entire area was quarantined. None of these efforts were enough, and the flame continued to spread across the region. Soon enough, the entire region was completely desolate, all life killed off, and thousands dead from the effects of the flame. Preparations for evacuating the Earth were formulated, and all the manpower available was poured into researching, harvesting materials, and constructing ways to leave the Earth before it was too late. By the end of the year, enough spacecraft to evacuate over 1.2 billion people was built and prepared. In November, over 1,200,000,000 people abandoned Earth, leaving a visibly desolate and ruined world behind. By this point, all of Asia, most of Europe and the Americas, and parts of Oceania had been ravaged and destroyed. 1,000,000,000 of the refugees were directed towards Mars, 200,000,000 people drifted towards Barnard's Star, and another 12,000,000 fled towards the Piscium system. For approximately 100 years, the refugees of Barnard's Star crossed the void, living on the massive evac ships. Over the course of the journey, entire cultures disappeared or merged together, resulting in a vastly different cultures and political beliefs. Finally, in 2189, the first colonists arrived at Barnard's star, and landed on two of systems seven worlds- A warm, humid world containing small bacterial lifeforms, fungus and lichens known as Minerva, and the remainder landing on a cold, tundra world known as Wintermoor. A third, rocky world known as Karravesk was not suitable for colonization, and was largely dismissed at the time. With temperatures dropping below -60° C, Wintermoor developed many large colonies based within massive dome structures, simply referred to as Bio-domes. Some nations tunneled underground, and used geothermal heat to give basic living conditions. On both worlds, nations began to develop, and by the time the last evac ships arrived, the population on the two worlds had reached nearly a billion people. A new timing system was developed by one nation, Imeren, which was quickly adopted by the remainder of Humanity within the system (Now referred to as Irabia, or the Irabian System). Starting from the year 0 ERB (Era of ReBirth), it was based around Wintermoor's 262 days, with nine 29 day months and one day for new years. These nations grew in prosperity and numbered in the hundreds. Nation Development With the establishment of the Republic of Engor in -5 ERB, other nations had soon sprung up in the region. A strict expansionist policy was created by the leaders of Engor, and eventually these regional nations were invaded. Jeral, Kyros, and the former nations of Lykkadi, Fedrennia, and others. Wintermoor's largest nations began annexing smaller, similar nations until only 14 nations controlled the entire surface of the world. Minerva on the other hand, had approximately 70 smaller, less influential nations, and the colossal, tyrannical dictatorship known as Bradoch. In 235 ERB, Bradoch began a devastating campaign, invading and conquering neighboring nations, ruthlessly enslaving and abusing acquired nations. Even with a coalition of most remaining nations, they could not fight off the might of Bradoch. Wintermoor nations took notice of the genocidal war occurring on Minerva, and an alliance composed of the Asinican Republic, Imeren, Alan Nui, Anticus, and Vasaturbs. By the time these nations intervened, Bradoch controlled over half of Minerva, and were preparing to invade the remainder. Asinican air force pilots dropped in from orbit into Bradochs capital city, Frelich, and began air striking major military and government centers, while Asinican and Anticusian troops stormed into military camps and captured hundreds of military bases. In only 24 hours, Asinican and Anticus forces effectively halted all Bradoch invasions. Alan Nui and Imeren constructed a massive station in orbit of Minerva, and two days into the Asinican-Anticus assault on Bradoch, the station fired a glassing cannon, which destroyed Frelich. Only five days into the brutal assault, Bradoch surrendered to the might of Wintermoor nations. Only a small territory on the outskirts of the new Bradochian capital, Porte Azules remained of the once mighty empire. All conquered regions still intact were returned to their respective nations. In 342 ERB, the second major conflict by Wintermoor nations occurred. Jeral, a small yet powerful nation north of Alan Nui, hacked into an Asinican bio-dome controls, effectively shutting down air filters and releasing the treated air within the dome. 12,000 people were killed in the attack, which prompted a declaration of war against the nation of Jeral. Alan Nui, a nation caught in the middle of the conflict, declared a state of emergency, and made an official declaration to the Asinican Republic and Jeral, that any attack or battle in Alan Nui soil or airspace would prompt a major response from Alan Nui. The Asinican Republic, acknowledged the declaration and avoided Alan Nui airspace for the remainder of the war. Two years into the war, Jeralic aircraft were spotted over Alan Nui, and were shot down from Hadricon, Alan Nui's capital city. Diplomatic relations between Jeral and Alan Nui deteriorated for the remainder of the war. Finally, on January 22nd 346 ERB, the Asinican Republic carpet bombed the Jeralic capital city, Phoric. Ghavin Rhenda, the dictator of Jeral, was killed in the bombing, which effectively ended the Jeral-Asinican War. To this date, Jeral-Asinican relations remain tense due to the severity of the conflict. Vasaturbs, a smaller industrial nation east of the Asinican Republic, landed on Karravesk, the third world in orbit of Irabia. A barren world with no atmosphere was rich in titanium, iron, silver, copper, and sulfur deposits. It quickly became a major mining world, with many Wintermoor nations using it as a mining hub. Beyond Karravesk was a massive asteroid belt, comparable to the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Within this belt, pirating was common, but usually unorganized and easy to defend from. However, in 362, many of these Pirates merged together and formed a base of operations. Dubbed Syn, after the Germanic goddess of Refusal, these pirates began a devastating raiding spree across the belt and around Karravesk. Their base was constructed within a crater on the dwarf planet Chorus. After raiding a massive freighter loaded with Asinican military technology and armor, mass production and reverse engineering of the technology began. Criminals all across the Irabian system fled imprisonment and swore allegiance to Syn. With numbers at around 300,000, raids grew ever more common and dangerous for miners across the system. After the raid on an Asinican freighter, the Asinican Republic began a massive assault on Syn. An implant of Syn reported the plans of the assault, and by the time the Asinican Republic arrived at the base, they found it abandoned, with nothing of value remaining. Syn's base is currently unknown, but raids have decreased significantly. Wintermoorian Space Age Over the 5th century, multiple forms of FTL travel were discovered, from the Asinican Warp drive, to the Imerenian Gravitational Warp Engine. Both used allowed for similar speeds, but used two completely different methods of travel. The Asinicans used their new drive to send multiple scout ships to the Vega System, where they discovered a planet with surprisingly Earthlike conditions. Similar size, temperature and composition, an expedition was planned, but the expedition did not occur until 501. The colony of Prima Asinica was established a year later, on May 23rd 502 ERB. Prima Asinica was the first colony established by any human nation after the evacuation of Earth, which prompted a very rapid immigration from Minerva and Wintermoor. It quickly grew to be the 4th largest known world under human control, with a population of 346,000,000 people by 525. Fetore, the sight of the first colony ships landing, had the second largest population of any Asinican city, only behind that of Reagan on Wintermoor. With 16,000,000 people, the surrounding area became a massive agricultural region. Imeren, seeing the huge success of the establishment of Prima Asinica, claimed a world in the Cree System, known as Averill. Unlike the Asinican Republic however, the world was restricted for research purposes or government testing grounds. Eventually, colonization was allowed, but the demand was much less compared to that of Prima Asinica. By 675, Jeralic-Asinican relations had been steadily deteriorating even further, and after a threat of war, the Asinican Republic sent it's entire fleet over Phoric. They loomed overhead for two weeks, before Jeralic military fired missiles at the fleet, composed of 13 Destroyers and 10 Assault Carriers. Asinican military stormed the city, and once again, Phoric was destroyed. A state of war was declared, but Jeral had been preparing for this for many years now. From a hidden base on Karravesk, a massive Jeralic fleet appeared and began assaulting the Asinican military over Phoric. The two colossal militaries went in orbit of Wintermoor, and engaged for over two weeks, before an Asinican EMP disabled the command ship of Jeral. The Asinican fleet surrounded the now chaotic and disorganized fleet and destroyed 70% of it before the remaining forces fled. Only two weeks following the battle, a massive fleet of Jeralic dreadnoughts was sighted departing Phoric. Only seconds before the Asinican Republic could hail it, the spacecraft ignited warp drives and fled to a distant star over 8000 light years away. From within Jeral's former territory, the nations entire nuclear arsenal went off at once, igniting a brief nuclear winter on Wintermoor. Global temperatures did not change, but across the world a thick haze altered the sunlight in the system, clouding the skies for months before clearing in 676. Economic & Population Growth Major nations across the Kelveros Cluster saw a major spike in economic growth, as each nation established its colonies and harvested much needed materials. Asinican military rapidly expanded into the largest military across human space, larger than the next three combined. Alan Nui, Krete Island, and Imeren all began major renovations of deteriorating cities and turned them into massive works of art. Jeral, having landed on Strenton in 710 within the Jeralic System, had seen an economic depression, however, which dropped their standard of living far below that of other nations. Civil unrest became commonplace, and riots occasionally swamped the streets of major cities on Strenton. Population surges as a result of the economic burst shot the known human population up to 16 billion people. Colonies experienced the largest population growth, lead by Prima Asinica's surging population of 1.3 billion people. Wintermoors growth had settled out for the most part, with most young adults moving to colonies. Agriculture covered most of Prima Asinica and Averill at this point, feeding the massive population of themselves as well as Wintermoor. Alan Nui, the largest nation by population, had established its second colony to ease the burden of population surges on Wintermoor, which led to an exodus from mainland Alan Nui to both of it's colonies, Novumn and Treimos. Human-Segaruu War On April 10th 745, Averill's communication suddenly cut off. For a week, Imeren pushed efforts to contacting the colony, and hours before a scout vessel was launched, warp signatures were detected in orbit of Wintermoor. A burning and severely damaged evac ship exited warp, and landed at Imre. The vessel, containing two scientists and a child, reported that Averill was attacked, and the surface of the world glassed from orbit. Upon further investigation, they had found that the perpetrators were not any known human faction, leading to the discovery of humanities first interstellar species- The Segaruu. Imerenian and Asinican forces retook Averill from the Segaruu two weeks after it's presumed destruction, and discovered plans to mount another invasion on another human world, specifically one of importance. On September 6th of the same year, a Segaruu fleet warped into orbit of Prima Asinica. A massive firefight broke out between the two colossal forces, which lasted for two weeks. Segarian forces eventually punched a hole in Asinican defenses, which allowed for tens of thousands of drop pods to drop into major cities across the world. Attack of Prima Asinica Prima Asinica fell into a state of chaos, as hundreds of thousands of people were killed in the streets of major cities by the Segaruu forces. Asinican ODST's (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) eventually were able to retake much of the lost territory, and the remaining Segaruu fleet was destroyed. Over 1.3 million people were killed in the invasion, the largest loss of life in the war up to this point. Many other Wintermoor nations, once hesitant to jump into a war they had no involvement in, saw the devastation which took place on Prima Asinica, and declared war alongside Imeren and the Asinican Republic. Only Jeral, whom remained uncontacted for almost 40 years stayed out of the conflict. A Segaruu scout ship fleeing the Vega System was tracked to the Signi System. An Asinican fleet warped towards the system, and found a bustling Segarian colony. A small defense fleet was in orbit of the world, but it was apparent they did not expect an invasion. Asinican forces rained hell on the world, destroying the defense fleet in only 12 hours. The world was soon conquered, and made an official claim by the Asinican Republic. Military prisoners were taken and intervened by Asinican military members, who pried information out of them using various torture methods. It is by this intervening that humanity learned the true motive behind the assault on humanity. Built on a theocratic government who held other beliefs at fault for their issues, the Segaruu began a galactic cleansing campaign which had left three other species extinct. These three species had only established one colony at most, so the Segaruu had only just begun their genocidal war. When they encountered humanity, they found a widespread species which appeared to be fragmented and doomed by their own arrogance. After destroying Averill, they had not expected a unified humanity to respond so quickly or effectively. As these interventions were occurring, a massive Segarian fleet warped into the Irabian system. All human defenses in the region were called back to defend Wintermoor and Minerva. Segarian forces descended upon Minerva, crushing all resistance they encountered. By the time the entirety of the Asinican and Anticussian military warped into the system, half of Minerva had been glassed into an uninhabitable state. Assisted by Anticus and Imeren, Asinican military battered the invaders, and eventually the last destroyer fell. Minerva was effectively destroyed in the battle, leaving over a billion people without a home. Refugees flooded human space, and Minerva burned. Many of the Minervan Refugees were redirected towards Halsey, the world the Asinican Republic captured from the Segaruu. The world was similar to Minerva, with an identical climate and the presence of native lifeforms. The world quickly became one of the largest colonies, with over 760,000,000 people once evacuations had been completed. Meanwhile, Wintermoorian nations prepared a massive attack on Segaruu, and eventually numerous Segaruu worlds were successfully attacked and claimed by Wintermoor. Being assailed from all sides by Wintermoorian forces, the Segaruu military soon capitulated, and the final skirmish of the war was fought in 760. A ceasefire was agreed upon following the battle, and the conclusion of the war was signed in 810. Former Segarian worlds, with the exception of Halsey, were returned to the Segaruu, and in return massive reparations were given by the Segaruu for the damage to Prima Asinica, Averill, and Minerva. Post-War Events Jeral, having landed on its new homeworld, Strenton, in 710, rapidly grew in population, reaching 1,000,000,000 in 740. They eventually began planning a process to rapidly expand outwards into nearby systems, and in doing so, encountered other local sentient species. The Adha'Shaa, a species just barely capable of interstellar travel eventually was met with the full force of the Jeralic Empire. The Adha'Shaa at the time held 5 massively populated colonies, as well as their homeworld, Adhuma. Jeral quickly conquered the Adha'Shaa, and by 746, the race had been forced into being second class citizens or even slaves for the Jeralic Empire. Jeral encountered other species, such as the Hejekka, however were not successful in raiding systems claimed by the Hejekka. UHC-Wintermoor War The UHC, having completely colonized the Solar System, had developed a FTL drive capable of quickly exploring local star systems. Pandora, the Kretic colony established in the Alpha Centauri System soon became a contender for UHC colonization, and eventually massive colony ships appeared in orbit. Shocked by the presence of the Kretic population having already established the world, UHC military fleets quickly destroyed local defenses and claimed the world. Krete Island was informed of the attack, and with the help of the Asinican Republic and Anticus, quickly responded, engaging the UHC fleet in orbit of the world. The war waged on for about two months, before the UHC fleet was detsroyed by a Jeralic fleet, which had unexpectedly warped into the system. A ceasefire was declared, and both sides began to repair. UHC leadership was suddenly replaced with more moderate leaders, who donated a massive monument and massive reparations to Krete Island. Trade agreements between Wintermoor and the UHC have been in the works since the conclusion of the war, and the UHC has focused colonization efforts in unclaimed systems in the region. After a detection of unknown radio signals, Asinican forces were deployed to the 96 G. Piscium system. Although it was never explored by any Wintermoor nations, a large human population was found on it's second orbital. The world, known as Monsea by it's inhabitants, had first arrived after the evacuation of Earth, and lived on this world ever since. They were introduced to the rest of Humanity, and begun establishing diplomatic relations with larger Wintermoorian nations, with the most important being with it's discoverers, the Asinican Republic. In 874, riots tore through the streets of Halsey, the Asinican Republics third colony. Halsey, the first and only colony captured from the Segaruu, had seen minimal colonization due to the oppressive heat on the world. Much of the population on Halsey were displaced Minervans following the destruction of Minerva. Tensions between many of these displaced citizens and the Asinican Republic escalated until a military base was raided by rebels. While they were fought off, a referendum was put into motion to push for Halsian independence. In the fall of that year, the Confederation of Halsey was established following their separation from the Asinican Republic. Nations Superpowers * Alan Nui * Asinican Republic * Engor * Imeren * Jeral * Unified Human Compact Regional Powers * Anticus * Kyros * Confederation of Halsey * Krete Island * Lancara * Sunder * Vasaturbs Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Index